Sueños salvajes
by AmelieZeroLumi
Summary: "—Naruto-kun." Una súplica. Una maldita suplica. De vuelta los sueños de Naruto volvieron a su mente, ella suplicando por más y él dándole lo que pedía. La situación actual no variaba en mucho. Ella estirando la toalla de sus caderas y el sintiendo un incendio por dentro.


**—ONESHOT—**

 **SUEÑOS SALVAJES**

 **.**

 **.**

 _No deberíamos acercarnos más que esto._

 _Esto me marea._

 **.**

 **.**

Sus ojos. Aquellos ojos perlados con leves tonos lavandas. Ojos tímidos y calmos. Ojos preocupados y tiernos. Ojos… sensuales y atrevidos.

Labios. Sus comisuras elevadas formando una sonrisa; luce tierna con mejillas sonrojadas y la mirada perdida. Sus labios abandonaron la sonrisa para morder el labio inferior. Tentador.

Ella, susurrando su nombre como si fuera la última vez que lo dijera. Sus manos pequeñas intentando tocarlo y él, dudoso, dejándose seducir por las tímidas caricias.

Y luego, como si su consiente le gritara, se alejó.

—¿N-naruto-kun? —dijo ella asombrada por el brusco movimiento. El Uzumaki percatándose de esto se rascó la parte trasera de su cuello y evitando encontrarse con la mirada de Hinata.

No fue su intención provocar aquello, simplemente un reflejo.

—Lo siento, Hinata. ¿Cuándo dijiste que volverías?

—L-la semana que viene —dijo aun extrañada.

—¡Entendido 'ttebayo!

Y ahí estaba de vuelta. Naruto levantó el pulgar en alto y sonrió ampliamente hacia la peliazul. Sin embargo, para Hinata aquellos actos lucían… falsos y empezaba a preocuparle la actitud de Naruto. Pero prefirió fingir: le respondió con una sonrisa y rápidamente le dio un beso en la mejilla. Corrió hacia sus compañeros de equipo aun con aquel amargo sentimiento.

Tan pronto la tuvo fuera de su rango de visión, la efusividad y alegría de Naruto desapareció instantáneamente.

 _No le gustaba._

No le gustaba tener esos sentimientos, esas emociones, hacia Hinata. Parecía incorrecto y en un sentido se molestaba con sí mismo por eso. Desde hace unas noches atrás había empezado a tener sueños extraños… _indecorosos_.

Jamás había visto de esa forma a Hinata y era extraño hacerlo ahora. Primeramente por que se estaba acostumbrando a esas nuevas sensaciones que le producía Hinata cuando estaban juntos. No era común en él sentir que algo en su interior iba a explotar de la emoción con el solo hecho de verla correr hacia él y sonriéndole tiernamente.

Algo debía andar mal.

Y seguramente le preguntaría a su maestro Jiraiya si el viejo pervertido siguiera vivo. Pero no. El único con quien podría platicarle sobre sus problemas seria Kakashi, y ciertamente no quería.

Entonces… _¿Qué hacer?_

Caminando volvió a su apartamento encontrándose con aquel desorden. Se dirigió a la ducha y allí, una vez más, sintió como su miembro se erguía con solo pensar en el sueño de anoche.

Maldijo para sus adentros mientras el calor le azotaba el cuerpo. Con su mano comenzó a darle a su miembro la atención que quería, la que necesitaba. Gimió incontables de veces hasta que pudo correrse; siempre pensando en el cuerpo de Hinata.

Lo suave que era su piel cuando se tocaban por accidente, las mil y un maniobras que hacia él durante los entrenamientos para satisfacer sus deseos mas internos. Hinata lo seducía con los detalles más pequeños, y lo mejor es que la Hyuga ni era consciente de lo que provocaba en él.

Recordaba con claridad el día en que él termino encima de ella. Como Hinata respiraba frenéticamente y sus pechos se apretaban contra él con deliciosa lentitud. Mejillas sonrojadas y ojos perlados mirándolo fijamente, como pidiéndole más. Oh, Dios. Y él quería, quería darle todo lo que ella pidiera.

Se dejó caer en la cama esperando que los sueños parasen, que se detuvieran de torturarle y simplemente lo dejaran tranquilo, porque ver a Hinata en múltiples posiciones y gimiendo su nombre era un incordio.

Ella no se merecía eso. Su maldita mente pervertida no la respetaba y, a veces, Kurama tampoco. Porque, claro, el biju también le decía cosas que eran difíciles de olvidar. Era un desgraciado.

Y así, volvió a soñar.

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata no se consideraba a sí misma una "guarra". Pero tampoco se consideraba una santa. Y, siendo honestos, al pasar tanto tiempo con Sakura, Ino y Tenten ¿Qué otra cosa podría esperar? Las tres kunoichis tan pronto se enteraron de su noviazgo con Naruto empezaron a instruirla en el _arte de la sensualidad_ (al parecer todo tenía su mecanismo). Los primeros meses fueron desmayos, huidas y desmayos. Lo cual Hinata se lo agradecía a su cuerpo, porque el contenido era demasiado vergonzoso y ellas también.

Sin embargo, un día algo cambió.

No sabía cómo ni en qué momento, pero las veces que veía el pecho bronceado y sudoroso de Naruto sufría un colapso mental. Cuando los hombres entrenaban y competían entre ellos era inevitable que las cosas se salieran de lugar, y una de ellas era que se deshicieran de sus camisas para tener más movilidad.

Las fans de Naruto gritaban cuando veían al rubio hacer su famoso Rasengan mientras que su novia se queda a un costado, bajo la sombra de un árbol, observando a sus músculos contraerse. Y el hecho de que Naruto haya heredado mas musculo es los últimos meses no era justo, ni para su corazón ni para su mente.

Llegado un día, sus hormonas se descontrolaron, pensaba que tenía completo control sobre ellos, pero se equivocó. Durante aquel profundo entrenamiento que se dio una tarde de verano lo que menos pensaba que iba le iba a pasar era acabar debajo del cuerpo del rubio, mientras este la miraba con aquellos ojos azul eléctrico. Se había sonrojado por la cercanía e inconscientemente había alzado el cuello con la intención de buscar aire, porque lo necesitaba y aquel calor entre ambos cuerpos no ayudaba. Sin embargo, apenas realizó el movimiento, Naruto se había ido.

Hinata aquella noche apenas pudo dormir, se sentía incomoda consigo misma y los insanos pensamientos no se iban de su mente.

Unos días después se masturbó.

Se sentía avergonzada de sí misma, jamás había hecho tal cosa con su cuerpo, pero al parecer Naruto había sido el gatillo. A la mañana siguiente apenas pudo mirar a su padre a la cara, la mayor parte del día sus mejillas estaban sonrojas al recordar cómo se tocaba pensando en su novio.

Ya ahora se encontraba con que tenía que ir a una misión y él se comportaba extraño. Intento no preocuparse, pero ¿Y si él la vio haciendo _eso_ mientras decía su nombre? El miedo crecía minuto a minuto mientras realizaba la misión. Estaba distraída y sus compañeros no despegaban sus ojos de ella por preocupación.

Por lo menos la realizaron con éxito. En unas cuantas horas podrían regresar a Konoha, seguramente a la mitad de la noche.

El viaje fue más rápido de lo que pensaron, ya que ahora no tenían que preocuparse por las posibles amenazas pero siempre alertas. Aunque para ellos no era un problema puesto que eran el mejor equipo de rastreo.

Hinata apenas llego a Konoha se despidió de Kiba y Shino. Continuo caminando hasta ir a la casa de Naruto, debido a que le había prometido ir a verlo apenas llegaba de su misión, y aunque ella había insistido en que se vieran al día siguiente él fue muy persistente.

Acostumbrada a ir al apartamento del Uzumaki se adentró por la ventana abierta. Lo raro, fue que Naruto no estuviera. Vio la luz proveniente de una puerta al fondo de la habitación y escucho el agua caer.

«Se esta bañando» se dijo. Iba a darle su espacio, pero el sonido roncó de él la dejo en shock.

 _Un gruñido._

Hinata frunció el ceño pegando su oreja a la puerta, decidida a no querer usar el Byakugan a menos que fuera necesario. Según pensó, Naruto no se había percato de su presencia por lo que tenía la guardia baja.

Escucho un gemido lastimero entremezclado con palabras sin sentido. Con cuidado abrió la puerta lo suficiente para escuchar con claridad. De vuelta, gemidos y gruñidos. Ella se mordió el labio sintiendo sus mejillas calientes y sus bragas mojarse. Naruto se estaba masturbando. Retuvo el aliento al escucharlo gemir su nombre con total descontrol. Se encontraba en un estado algo desorientado, no sabía qué hacer ni que pensar. De pronto, la respiración de Naruto se volvió más rápida, desenfrenada hasta que se vino gritando el nombre de ella.

Sin poder soportarlo más, la Hyuga se dejó caer al suelo agitada mientras su cuerpo pedía un poco de atención. La puerta del baño se abrió por completo dejando a la vista a un Naruto completamente mojado y con una toalla alrededor de la cintura. Él la observaba desde arriba con ojos hambrientos.

Hinata atrapada por aquella mirada se relamió los labios. El calor en su cuerpo se extendía a una velocidad desconocida.

—Hina.

Su voz salió ronca de sus labios. Ella, sabiendo lo que hacía y soportando la vergüenza que le provocaba todo aquello, sostuvo con su mano izquierda la toalla de Naruto, rozando el muslo de este, sintiendo como él quedaba paralizado ante el gesto.

—Naruto-kun.

Una súplica. Una maldita suplica. De vuelta los sueños de Naruto volvieron a su mente, ella suplicando por más y él dándole lo que pedía. La situación actual no variaba en mucho. Ella estirando la toalla de sus cadera y él sintiendo un incendio por dentro.

Hinata, con algo de esfuerzo, se levantó del suelo encontrándose con el expuesto hombro de su novio. Él la observó sin realizar movimiento alguno, si solo el viejo pervertido lo viera diría que es un idiota por no aprovechar la oportunidad que se le presentaba… pero Naruto no haría nada, no amenos a que Hinata también lo quiera.

Tímida, sus manos suaves viajaron de los brazos hasta los hombros, delineando los músculos, concentrada. Luego la clavícula, el cuello y su mentón.

Sus miradas se encontraron y Hinata supo que no se echaría hacia atrás. Naruto bajo la cabeza hasta que la distancia era casi nula, sus narices rozándose.

—¿Estás segura, Hinata?

Él había tartamudeado y su voz estaba llena de inseguridad. Hinata le sonrió débilmente. Lo amaba tanto.

—Sí —dijo.

Sus labios se tocaron, como tantas veces, pero esta vez diferente. Ninguno de los dos se detuvo en aquel hambriento juego de labios y lenguas. Las manos de Naruto se aferraron a la pequeña cintura de ella buscando cercanía. Hinata gimió durante el proceso provocando que el miembro de Naruto respondiera al instante.

El Uzumaki se apoyó contra la pared moviendo sus manos hacia el trasero de la chica. Hinata se separó del beso buscando desesperadamente aire a la vez que él disfrutaba de su cuello mordiendo y besando aquella zona.

—Naru-

Apenas podía coordinar dos palabras cuando él la alzo sosteniéndola por la cintura y obligando a sus piernas cerrarse en las caderas de él. La apretó contra la pared y ella se dejó hacer. Gimiendo y enredando sus dedos en el pelo rubio de su novio.

Naruto volvió a dominar su boca sin llegar a satisfacerse. La toalla había caído al piso y el dolor en su miembro era insoportable, pero tendría que esperar, ahora quería memorizar aquel delicioso cuerpo.

Las ropas superiores de Hinata terminaron en el suelo. Naruto, mientras tanto, se detuvo a disfrutar de aquella vista, los ojos de Hinata llenos de placer y el pelo desordenado. Hermosa, se dijo.

Con un movimiento rápido se trasladaron a la cama, donde volvieron a besarse pero esta vez con lentitud. Las manos fuertes de Naruto recorrieron su cintura, sintiendo la suavidad de su piel, hasta masajear con movimientos leves sus pechos. Hinata se aferró a las sabanas retorciéndose de placer. Las nuevas sensaciones era puro placer y la estaban llevando al límite.

Su brasier desapareció dejando a la vista sus pechos. No intento taparse, no podía, no cuando él la miraba de esa forma. Arqueó la espalda cuando los labios de Naruto rozaron su pezón, y luego fue aun mejor. Empezó a chupar con lentitud, torturándola. Sus gemidos fueron creciendo y el dolor en su intimidad era insoportable. Llegado un punto quería rogar por que la tocara _allí_.

—N-naruto —gimió, el aludido se detuvo levantando la mirada—. P-por favor.

El sonrio de lado.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Hime?

Y sí, verla avergonzarse era lo mejor.

Ella boqueó sonrojada. Naruto giró la cabeza a un costado haciéndose el inocente mientras jugaba con los botones del pantalón de Hinata.

—Y-y-yo.

—¿Hm?

—Q-quiero… quiero que… me toques.

Por poco y se corre allí mismo. Resiste, de dijo a si mismo.

—No te entiendo 'ttebayo.

Con una gran fuerza de voluntad, Hinata, como si fuera un secreto que solo ellos dos pueden saber, se lo susurro al oído.

Naruto sonrió.

—Sus deseos son órdenes.

Fue dejando besos por su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus caderas, fue desabotonando el pantalón hasta encontrarse con las bragas de encaje blanco. Se lamió los labios y con su nariz rozó el material. Hinata suspiró. Se deshizó del pantalón para luego eliminar la última prenda que le quedaba, aquella que cubría su pureza.

—Si me lo dices me detendré 'ttebayo.

—L-lo sé.

Se sonrieron mutuamente. Unos segundos después, Hinata estaba completamente desnuda frente a él. Y jamás se había sentido tan bien, sabía que a él y a nadie más podría confiarle algo tan preciado como aquello.

Naruto volvió a besarla mientras sus dedos realizaban sutiles movimientos en su clítoris. Arañó su espalda y el gruñó de placer. Sus dedos se adentraron en el interior de Hinata sintiendo lo mojada que esta estaba. Él un aguantaría por mucho rato mas.

Se besaron apasionadamente a la vez que Naruto se acomodaba entre sus piernas, el repentino movimiento la sobresalta y él intento tranquilizarla con suaves palabras al odio y concentrándose en jugar con sus pechos. Funciono, pues apenas derramo unas lágrimas al sentirlo dentro suyo.

Naruto espero un momento hasta que ella pudiera acostumbrarse. Era tan apretada y le proporcionaba un placer tan inmenso a su miembro. Dios, se iba a correr como un adolescente.

Hinata movió sus caderas y él la siguió. El placer que comenzaban a sentir era demasiado, Hinata se arqueaba debajo suyo queriendo sentir más, aun mas. Las embestidas de Naruto eran lentas, pero luego empezaron a ser rápidas, incontrolables, y ella pedía mas con una voz perdida por las sensaciones.

Naruto la tomó por las caderas arremetiendo aun más profundo, sintiéndola contraerse contra su miembro. Apretó la mandíbula ante aquello. Hinata se movió con él y Naruto no pudo evitar pensar las maravillosas cosas que haría con ella en el futuro. Los movimientos de caderas de Hinata era una delicia para él y pene.

La cama rechinaba y solo se oían los gemidos. Unas cuantas embestidas más y ambos se vinieron.

Naruto enterró su rostro en el cuello de la Kunoichi sonriendo. Sus respiraciones eran irregulares y todavía sentían el orgasmo. Hinata acariciaba su cabello.

Minutos después Naruto se movió saliendo dentro de ella, recibiendo una queja por parte de Hinata. Le beso la frente y así quedaron dormidos.

No era necesario decir los 'te amo', pues con sus acciones eran más que suficiente.

 **.**

 **.**

El sol de la mañana hizo que Naruto se despertara. A su lado las sabanas frías. Hinata ya no estaba.

Se levantó para dirigirse al baño encontrándose con la Hyuga cepillándose el cabello. Y además, llevaba puesta solo una remera naranja con el símbolo de los Uzumaki que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas.

Naruto se recostó en el marco de la puerta observándola con detenimiento. Sin duda le quedaba bien. Se acercó hasta ella colocándose detrás, mientras la miraba en el reflejo del espejo. Apoyo su pera en la cabeza de ella. Hinata rio.

—Te ves linda 'ttebayo.

—T-tu también —dijo sonrojada.

La abrazo por la cintura sintiendo la felicidad llenándole.

—¿N-naruto-kun?

—¿Hm? —la miró extrañado, su novia había bajado la mirada hacia el piso.

—¿T-te puedo hacer una p-pregunta?

—Claro 'ttebayo.

Hinata se había girado para mirarlo frente a frente. Naruto alzó una ceja divertido.

—¿P-por qué te m-masturbabas en l-la ducha?

Lo había dicho con tanta valentía que por poco y no reconoce a su novia. Tampoco quería saber cómo su tan "inocente" novia sabía lo que era masturbarse.

La cara de Naruto se transformó en lo que parecía ser una similitud a un tomate y se desmayó.

Seguramente lo descubriría más tarde. Y tenía sus métodos para hacer a Hinata hablar… especialmente ahora.

 **.**

 **.**

 _¡Hola!_

 _Espero que les haya gustado. Déjenme decirles que todavía soy una novata en cuanto a escribir_ Lemon _pero hago lo que puede._

 _Un saludo ;D_


End file.
